Remembrance
by Kelly Beck
Summary: If she thought hard enough, she could remember him, buying flowers from her on a quiet evening a few years ago... SephirothxAerith Oneshot. Read and Review?:


note: I wrote this today, just to do a little experimenting. It flashes from present to past in Aerith's memories. I hope it's sensible. Review, if you want, please:]

* * *

I remembered him from not so long ago, back when he still had warmth in his veins and life in his smile. When the green in his eyes was soft and smooth. A beacon to many, young and old. A cornerstone to any soul that encountered him. I knew there must have been a special star in the universe for that man, shimmering bright and never fading.

I always wonder what would've happened if he hadn't discovered anything. If he could've stayed the same way he was, wonderful and strong, and not deteriorated into something so terrible.

I met him about the same time Zack showed up. His height and shadow swallowed me whole but his eyes were kind. Those eyes…

* * *

I remembered when I'd known him years ago. I hadn't remembered him and he hadn't remembered me, but I do recall the first time he bought one of my flowers.

"Remarkable…" the silver-haired angel mumbled, his voice husky and fresh, "You grew these here, under the plate? That's nearly impossible…"

I was shy, having never met such an intimidating and gorgeous being. His eyes were green and… glowing. A real life SOLDIER, yet he didn't seem so bad.

"Thank you," I said quietly, "I think it's the church that's making them grow."

"It could be… or the hands of such an extraordinary woman."

I blushed and gave my thanks.

He visited a few times after that, sometimes in Sector 5 for a mission or sometimes just to drop by. I was attaching myself to this striking, interesting man.

I hadn't know that soon I would be ripped away.

* * *

"You look a little distraught," he told me one day, casting down his green gaze.

I was tilling in my church garden, getting a little patch of land ready for some new blooms. It was early Spring in Midgar, though the oppressing plate above blocked out all sunlight.

"My mother has been sick," I told him, trying not to sound grim, "I'm trying to sell as much of these flowers as I can to get her well. Money is tight right now."

Not that I expected this pretty well off man to understand that. I scolded myself immediately for thinking such thoughts.

"Miss Gainsborough," he said, catching my attention that he had already. His voice reserved, yet polite.

He held out a few glowing spheres. The light caught their different shades of reds, greens, and blues.

"Materia… why-"

"Sell them. There are plenty of people who would pay a pretty penny just to have one of these," he said, dropping them into my lap, "I've had them for a while and a few were born not so long ago. Take them."

I smiled up at him, "Oh, thank you so much!" I cried. How sweet of him to offer this! Elmyra would be well again and I could even buy her a gift, "You don't know how much this means to me!"

He nearly smiled at me, the ends of his mouth twitching, but in the end, he only nodded.

* * *

Floating around in the Lifestream, melding with other souls and memories, I was a million people at once. The white-blue river of souls circulated eternally and I was part of them all. I thought back to when I'd first arrived here. Cloud had lain my body into the pool of silver blue and my soul had drifted away.

This had happened right after that man had…

* * *

The Forgotten Capital's quiet, internal aesthetic calmed me, but I was crying anyway. When had this happened? Why had this happened? I sank into the cool, clear water, sobbing. My eyes were red and puffy and my dress was torn at the hem from where I'd been in a hurry to get here. I prayed.

_This can't be real. He can't be gone. Not really, _I thought. I felt the planet speaking to me, whispering to me. They were trying to tell me something, but all I heard was the merging of whispers from the Lifestream. It was just a jumble of soft chords in an orchestra of souls. It became louder and louder, hurting my ears. Something was terribly wrong. I was in danger. I…

* * *

"Have this one," I offered, handing him a soft, white lily, "It's special."

"Aren't they all?" he asked. Those green eyes of his, moving across my face. I felt so peaceful under his gaze and I smiled at him.

It was a quiet street in Midgar, where I'd been on my way to the thoroughfare to begin business for the day.

"Thank you, Miss Gainsborough." he said. He was acting a little different today. I studied his angelic face.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

His big, gloved hand caught mine before I could even brush the steel of his shoulder armor. I felt a nervous ball of energy swirling in my stomach, traveling to my throat. Their was a lump there, raw and harsh. In a moment, I was crying.

"Shh," he touched my mouth with his finger, but then pulled away before I could even cherish the moment. His scent was of leather and a musky aroma. I inhaled it.

"Aerith," he said, calling me by my first name. I blushed. He never did that, "I…have to tell you something."

I was weary, "Go ahead."

"I'm not-"

"Hey Seph!"

He was cut off by a boyish voice that grew louder in the quiet slums. Zack was there, then, out of breath.

"They need us back at the Headquarters, immediately." he informed, glancing at me.

Sephiroth automatically shifted back to his military stance, a proud, regal pose and I realized what I had been thinking previously was so silly. This man was the general of the Shinra military forces, a fighter, not a lover. Never a lover.

"Good day to you, Miss Gainsborough. He nodded at me politely, professionally, as he would've done to a complete stranger, and I thought I saw a flicker of regret in his eyes. He left without a word, but the white bloom I'd given him was gripped tightly in his hand.

* * *

note: aw, poor aerith D: Tell me what you think, please:]


End file.
